Help Mark I'm Scared
by It'sCalledAFandom
Summary: Jack finds himself in a violent love life and tries to keep it hidden. What happens when a suspiscious YouTuber from LA intervenes? Can Jack trust Mark to help him out of this situation? Rated T for violent actions
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys quick word ahead, I recently recieved a head injury and I'm pretty darn concussed, woo... So updates will come slower, but I was able to crank this one out.

Disclaimer: This Fanfiction deals with an abusive relationship and violent actions. If you are easily triggered by violence, this story may not be the best for you. Reader discretion advised. If you or someone you know is dealing with an abusive relationship, DO NOT HESITATE to call the National Domestic Violence Hotline which is:

1(800) 1-800-799-7233 or the website: 

Please stay safe

The first thing Jack does in the morning is yawn, but today when he yawned it was a little painful. He sat up massaging his sore throat and stretching. His wrists were sore and marked up. Jack groaned from soreness and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He was at that point in the morning where clear thoughts weren't prominent in his head and his brain was on autopilot as he shuffled to his bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet to grab his toothbrush and when he closed it, a sudden rush of shock came over Jack as he was met with his reflection. His hair was messy and dull, and he had a fat lip. On top of that there was a noticeable shiner on his left eye. Jack groaned, a lump forming in his throat. He and... Kyle... Did Kyle do this? Jack thought back to the night before when he and his boyfriend of only a mere month had gotten into a fight. Kyle was what Jack liked to call the protective type. They met at a gay bar while both were extremely intoxicated. Kyle had started flirting with the Irishman and before jack knew it, the cocky man had written his phone number on his hand. It didn't take long for them to become romantically interested, then romantically involved. Kyle moved into Jacks small apartment and for a while, Jack was head over heels and overlooked all the negative sides of Kyle. It wasn't for a while until Jack realized that Kyle had a short temper. Jack wet his toothbrush and applied his minty paste. As he brushed his teeth, Jack tried to recall what happened the night before.

"Fuckin hell Jack didja eat the rest of the cereal?" The man called out angrily to Jack who was playing video games in the sitting room. It was late in the evening and Jack was still hungry after dinner, so he had a bowl of cereal.

"Uhmm... Yea." Jack answered as Kyle walked into the room with an empty box of Cap'n Crunch. Without looking up, Jack responded, "Don't worry I'll go out and get groceries soon." Kyle turned to leave but at that moment Jack's phone buzzed, notifying that he had a text message. Jack paused his game and picked his phone, smiling when he saw who it was from. Mark always sent him silly texts and this one consisted of _"hey boo boo, you still planning on LA VidCon? ?_ _ﾟﾘﾂ_ _"_

Jack laughed out loud, which was the wrong thing to do. This had Kyle over his shoulder in seconds. After he read the messages, he snatched Jacks phone away from him.

"Who the hell is Markimoo?" He asked slowly. Jack felt his heart stop. This was the wrong time for Kyle to see his texts, especially with Mark's joking nature.

"It's a friend of mine, from YouTube." He said slowly, stuttering and reaching for his phone back. Kyle raised it higher, just out of Jack's reach.

"Like hell, he's a friend!" He argued. "Why's he calling you 'boo'!?" Jack swallowed hard, struggling to come up with an answer.

"I dunno Kyle, he's just goofy like that. He doesn't mean it." At that moment, another text came in. Kyle, who was holding his phone, looked down at it and became furious. Holding out the phone to Jack, he yelled,

"What the fuck does this mean?" Jack tried to read the texts with Kyle enclosing his shaking fist around the phone.

" _Or do I have to sleep alone? )"_ Jack flushed, realizing how screwed he really was. _God-fooking-dammit Mark..._

"I... I dunno he's weird!" Jack protested. "We're not involved in anyway, I swear!" He set down the game controller and jumped off the sofa, defending himself. Kyle was getting awfully close.

"He's sure suggestive for a 'friend,' Jack." Kyle stiffened, throwing Jack's phone down on the ground. Jack watched as bits of the shattered phone flew as it contacted the hardwood. His jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it.

"Kyle!" Jack yelled, but it came out like a squeak. "Ya can't... Ya can't jus'-"

"I can't what Jack?" He barked, making Jack flinch. Instead of answering him, Jack moved forward to pick up his shattered phone, but as he passed his boyfriend, Kyle lashed out and kicked Jack in the face with this foot. His heel made hard contact with Jack's eye socket, pushing Jack backwards roughly. His vision went white for a split second, then a warm red. The Irishman cried out, cradling his face with his hand and collapsing on the floor.

"What the hell?!" He demanded, his voice breaking. Kyle leaned down and met Jack's gaze, and grabbed his chin. Kyle leaned in and kissed him passionately, grabbing dominance with his lips and teeth. Jack's eyes lidded and he sighed, until Kyle bit down extremely hard on his bottom lip and let go. Jack felt blood pooling in his mouth and he whimpered.

"Don't forget who you belong to Sean..." Kyle whispered, and walked off.

Jack got into his knees, holding his head in one hand and his phone in the other. He stood up, walking quickly into his room. Thankfully he and Kyle didn't share rooms, so he was able to have a safe space at the moment. Without changing into pajamas, Jack set his busted phone on his bedside table and huddled under his sheets. This was the first time he had ever felt scared in a relationship. He'd never seen Kyle so angry. Of course Jack wasn't upset with Mark. He hadn't known. Jack set his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Staring in the mirror, Jack saw tears well to his eyes. _Not his Kyle..._ He refused to believe it... but it showed on his face... Jack shook his head. _Maybe when Kyle sees me today, he'll feel guilty..._ Jack thought. Jack would need to think of an excuse, of course. It was an accident, but it might lead people to believe false things about Kyle. _Or were they really false..?_ Nonsense. Jack wet his toothbrush, and began his morning routine. When he came out to the kitchen to make coffee, he found Kyle wasn't up yet. He brewed his coffee, and popped some toast in the toaster. He realised with a shock that he needed to record today... and his face was all beat up. The brewer beeped and Jack poured the coffee, sipping it cautiously. When his toast was eaten, Jack walked into the little room he called his recording studio and set his coffee on his desk. Opening up his browser, Jack saw he was getting the most requests for a "reading your comments" video. Sighing, Jack scrolled through his twitter comments and picked a few. The hardest part was coming up with a believable excuse for his jacked up face. He settled on a deployed airbag in a small fender bender. He then proceeded to start the video.

"Top of t'a mornin' to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back t'a readin' your comments!" He paused. "Now before some o' ya guys freak out about mah face, don't worry!" Jack smiled nervously. "I got inta a small fender-bender about two days ago, and my shit-airbag deployed, smashin' me face in. I just got a lil black eye and a busted lip, not much ta worry about. Anyway..." He continued with the video. He read about fifteen comments and reflected on each of them until he got tired. Jack ended with his outro and switched off the camera. As soon as he was done, Kyle clapped, startling Jack from his seat.

"Nice choice Jack." He smiled, smugly. Jack felt his heart deflate almost instantly.

"Fookin hell, Kyle how long have ya been standin there?" He asked, rising from his chair. Kyle approached him.

"Long enough to hear your excuse, and I enjoy watching you make videos." he supplied, pecking a kiss on Jack's nose. It was the first time Jack felt numb to Kyle's kisses. "Look Jack," Kyle was close now. "No one's gonna know about how you really 'banged up your face' alright?" Jack swallowed.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 ** _WARNING: This chapter gets very graphic_**

Later that night, Jack was organizing his closet when he heard the familiar noise of his Skype call. Luckily Kyle was out drinking with some buddies, and there was no one to hear him speak with whoever was calling. Jack swallowed, walking over to the desk, where he sighed a breath of relief, realizing who the caller was. It was just Mark. Jack brushed his fringe and sat down, opening the call. He was greeted by Mark, who was looking down at his keyboard. He didn't seem to notice Jack cleared his throat softly, hoping to get Mark's attention. It worked, but was sort of delayed, as Mark looked up at the screen.

"Oh Jack!" He smiled, "Thank the Lord!" Jack laughed nervously.

"W-what's up Mark?" Jack asked nervously, trying not to act suspicious at all. He felt himself start to sweat, but he must have played it off because Mark kept talking.

"I saw your video, the reading your comments one. You said you got in a car accident! That's not usually something you shrug off."

"It was real small Mark I swear. I didn't get hurt or nothin." Jack protested, raising his arms. He saw Mark's eyebrows raise.

"You've got a hell of a black eye, a bloody lip- did you go to the doctor to get your head checked out? And you've got bruises on your wrists! You're more hurt than you let on." Jack turned his arms over to reveal light blue dots of color, and was surprised to see them. He didn't remember Kyle handling him by the wrists... "Why didn't you check my texts? I was trying in every way to contact you." Jack felt himself blush.

"Oh uh..." He looked over to his bedside table where the bits of his phone still were. "My phone kinda got destroyed... in-in the accident." He lied, adding on the end bit. "I really gotta go in and get a new one." He pointed to the bedside table. "But Mark I swear I'm really fine! No need ta worry." Mark grinned again, the worry lines in his forehead disappearing.

"I'm really glad." He smiled. "Oh hey, I was thinking..." Mark began to talk about La Vicon, but Jack quit focusing on him due to the noise he heard. The bolt at the side door was unlocking and there was a large amount of noise. The rustle of keys startled him and Jack realized he needed to end the call immediately. Jack couldn't just rudely interrupt his friend, but he could get in serious trouble with Kyle, especially him being drunk. He heard heavy footsteps coming towards his cracked open door.

"Mark-" He started, but the door swung open, revealing a completely disheveled drunk man.

"Sean, you talkin' to someone in here?" He demanded, gripping a bottle of brandy. Jack quickly muted the chat, which wouldn't have done any good because Mark shut up immediately when the man entered the room. Jack was sure Mark didn't even know about Kyle, as he didn't tell anyone except through an exchange with Felix.

"No! No!" Jack lied. He hated that Kyle called him Sean. He couldn't hear Mark but in return Mark couldn't hear him but he could see him...

"Bullshit!" Kyle yelled, advancing on him quickly. Jack stood up and turned to escape but Kyle was quick to grab his wrist, pulling the small Irishman towards him.

"Lemme go!" Jack yelled, slamming his knee into Kyle's stomach. Kyle just held him tighter, the tips of his fingers digging into the bruises already on Jack's wrists.

 _Fuck I shouldn'tave muted the chat. I can't call for help. I can't, I'm stuck... I'm scared..._ Jack used his free hand to claw at his deck, reaching for the computer, maybe to unmute it.

"I'm getting ta feelin that you're not satisfied with me anymore." Kyle yanked back Jack and hissed in his ear, placing one hand below his chin. "You've been talking with some ot'er guys." Jack didn't respond, but instead swallowed. He could smell the strong alcohol on his partner's breath. Jack's eyes began to well with tears, and there was no use fighting them. Jack shook an awful lot and began to quit squirming so much. If he could give Kyle the illusion he was calming, then... he jerked his chin down and drove his teeth into Kyle's clammy hand. As soon as he was released, Jack lunged forward and unmuted the skype call.

"Mark!" He cried, his eyes wide with fear. "Mark help I-" He was pushed down, his chin hitting the desk hard as he fell. He caught a glimpse of Mark as he fell, in shock, frozen. Jack heard some soft yells from Mark, but his ears were ringing. Jack could taste blood pooling around his tongue, and his left wrist was twisted backwards behind his back, Kyle pressing his jagged nails into his arm. Kyle used the grip he had on his boyfriends to toss him back, and Jack hit his back on the front of his own bed. His chest was throbbing, his head pounding and his sinuses were overloaded with a metallic bloody smell. He prayed Mark could see him now, or help somehow… but Mark was in LA, helpless. Kyle was more powerful than he wanted to admit. Jack was slumped over, his back on the bed, as Kyle approached. He dragged him down, using his hair and kept him down using his knee. The pointed bend in his body, pressed into Jack's tender thigh made him cry out, the blood surfaced in his jaw dribbling down past his chin. He was practically choking on it and he felt suffocated. Kyle moved his face close, and slowly dipped his index finger, shoving it past Jack's chapped and swollen lip so that Jack's mouth felt crowded. The man the proceeded to take his index finger and trace around Jack's forehead. When he was finished, he shoved the green-haired man backwards.

"What do ya gotta say?" Kyle demanded, the bottle of alcohol still gripped tightly in his hand. Jack took a silent breath and opened his mouth.

"Yer, fooking menal…" he gawked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Kyle smashed the brandy bottle over Jack's shoulder, liquor and glass flying everywhere. The pain took a moment to register, but when it did, Jack howled as glass imbedded itself through his shirt, slashing the fabric and his skin. He whimpered down and curled into a ball at the foot of his bed. He felt warm blood mix with the brandy, and he couldn't contain his sobs. Kyle stepped up and sobered over to Jack's desk where he promptly slammed his computer closed.

"You, belong ta me, you twat." Kyle spit, making his way to the door. "Now go get cleaned up." Kyle left on that note, slamming the door behind him. Jack peeled himself off the floor, feeling pain almost everywhere. He was hiccupping and crying as he staggered himself to his bathroom. When he saw his reflection, he cringed. His hair was ragged, his eye was purple, there was a mess of blood seeping down his chin, past his lips, and down his neck. The brown glass from the liquor bottle was sticking jaggedly out of his shoulder and both blood and brandy stained his white shirt. Jack was careful, since the glass was small, to pick it out and set it on his sink. Once the glass was picked out, he removed his shirt and wasn't surprised when his stomach displayed a sickly purple bruise already. He applied some antiseptics to his shoulder, and washed his face. The most horrifying part of this was Kyle had written his own name on Jack's forehead, and Jack began to sob again as he scrubbed it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark:

Mark hung up the phone, hands shaking. It was a strange feeling, to not know much going into a situation and ready to fight. Mark didn't even know what danger Jack was in at the moment. That greasy boyfriend of his could be beating on him as he threw on a shirt at this moment. Mark picked his phone up and googled a number for an airline service, requesting any immediate emergency flights to Abalone. He learned happily that there would be one leaving from LA in two hours. It gave him enough time to pack and drive to the airport. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone charger, setting them on his bed, and then threw various shirts, pants and toiletries into a cinch sack. He didn't know how long he would be staying, but he packed light anyway. He walked into the kitchen and tore a sticky note off a pad so he could inform his housemates of where he was going. He wrote:

 _Tyler and Ethan…_

 _Jack has had an accident. I'm flying to Ireland to visit and make sure he's doing fine. I have stock videos piled up, please post two a day for me. Thanks,_

 _Mark_

At 3:24 in the morning, Mark loaded himself into his car and started the ignition. A sense of worry and dread was building in his chest, and all he wanted was to see Jack and hope he was safe. He also wanted to punch his deadbeat of a boyfriend all the way to Australia… Mark suddenly gripped the wheel tighter as he was getting angrier. He wanted Jack to break up with Kyle. _He wanted Jack…_ He thought, and the sudden thought made him swerve a bit. Confused, Mark slowed the car and drove normally. _Is that true?_ He asked himself. Am I… He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. It was an incoming call from Ethan. Mark connected his phone through Bluetooth and picked up.

"Mark? What the hell?" Ethan's high voice rang out in the quiet of the night. He sounded exhausted.

"Did you see my note?" He asked, curious of whether he was calling out of fear or confusion.

"Yeah I did. Is Jack okay?"

"What are you doing up right now?" Mark rallied, avoiding his question.

"I had to piss and so did Chica. Answer my question. Is this really serious enough for you to pick up and leave suddenly?" Mark paused. The silence held suspense over the line.

"Yeah it's that bad. Look, Ethan can you keep a secret?" The line fuzzed for a second and Ethan's voice called back.

"Yeah…?" Mark took a deep breath.

"Jack's partner is abusing him. Hitting him and stuff, and he was hurt really badly recently. I saw it…" He trailed off. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "It was horrible, he was beating him with his fists, and a beer bottle, he was so bloody Ethan…"

"He?" Ethan asked softly.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Mark pleaded. "I don't know when I'll be back but hold down the fort. Don't forget to feed Chica."

"Will do. Good luck Mark." Ethan spoke, then hung up. The phone call ended just in time for Mark to be pulling into the airport. He unloaded the car, and rushed hurriedly into the airport. After being set up on a flight, it was a long 17 hours before he stood nervously on the door step of Jack's apartment at around seven in the morning.


End file.
